Enclosures for vehicles, including battery powered or gas powered vehicles such as recreational vehicles, golf carts, neighborhood electric vehicles (NEV'S, which can be street-legal) and utility vehicles to protect the occupants from inclement weather are well known. In general, conventional golf cart enclosures utilize relatively flimsy fabric material, which can be draped over the golf cart and/or golf cart roof and secured in place such as with zippers, VELCRO or other fastening means. In addition to being unattractive, such enclosures suffer from various drawbacks, including difficulty in obtaining ingress and egress from the cart, soiling of the fabric, lack of durability of the fabric and/or the fasterning means, a requirement that the doors remain closed during operation of the cart, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,801 to Tucker discloses a golf cart enclosure that encloses the rear of the cart as well as both sides of the occupants' compartment or cabin. The side enclosures utilize a top and bottom parallel channel system, with wheels that are guided in the channels to move the door open and shut. The door includes a plurality of vertical aluminum bars that support a vinyl panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,610 to Howard discloses a door system for a golf cart-like street legal vehicle. A pair of hinged doors is removable from framework on each side of the vehicle. The framework is permanently mounted to existing structure on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,714 to Chance discloses a demountable door for a golf cart. The door includes a panel of clear plastic that is linked to the cart and is movable to allow access to the cart.
None of the foregoing embodiments provides an aesthetically pleasing, durable, weather resistant, easy to operate, readily removable door system for vehicles such as golf carts. In addition, none provides a door assembly where the door can be stored in the open position in an aesthetically pleasing manner and without risk of it unexpectedly and/or undesirably slamming shut during movement of the vehicle.